Adventures of Spider-Man
by cornholio4
Summary: The story of a certain web-slinging superhero and the adventures he faces while in Midtown High. Peter/Missy Kallenback.
1. Master of Illusions part 1

Horizon Labs, one of the top scientific research corporations in New York City. Right now during midday, a field trip class from Midtown High School were being led into the building by one of Midtown High's science teachers Mr Octavius. "I expect you all to be on your best behaviour today as your representing the school here." Mr Octavius warned as they followed him into the main entrance of the school.

"Hear that Flash, best behaviour." whispered Missy Kallenback a sixteen year old girl with brown hair held back in a ponytail, wearing glasses, a grey hooded jumper with the hood down, jeans and a pink sleeveless jacket. The person she had been talking to was the captain of the school basketball team Eugene "Flash" Thompson a large seventeen year old blonde haired boy in a basketball shirt and black pants.

"I told you it was an accident..." Flash muttered as two days ago during practice he tossed the basketball at a paint can which spilt over a banner that Missy was painting for volunteered work.

"Don't worry Missy, Flash will behave himself or else I will give him a stern talking to." interjected Peter Parker a brown haired sixteen year old boy wearing a light blue shirt, a backpack and jeans. Peter was a science nerd at the school who had known and been friends with Flash since they were in Kindergarten. Despite growing into different social circles they had actually managed to make their friendship remain by having out after school and it was mainly Flash that got the other popular kids off Peter's back.

"How on earth did Flash become friends a great boy like Peter..." Missy muttered sighing a little, she got on great with Peter as they worked on projects sometimes and Peter was one of the few that were willing to sit at the same lunch table as her.

"I couldn't wait for this trip to come Flash; Max Modell is one of my science heroes." Peter exclaimed excitedly as he looked around the place as the Horizon Labs employee showed them around.

"Really Pete, I could not despite the scrapbook you have on all the Horizon Lab articles and the Max Modell poster you have on your door." Flash laughed slightly as Peter shook his head, he knew that Flash only pretends to be excited when he is listening to Peter talk about his love for science but he knew it was one thing that could not be helped; Flash did not share Peter's love for science and Peter did not share Flash's love for sports.

The employee stopped them as a man with glasses, a blue shirt, orange hair and an orange goatee came up to him and Peter almost gasped for his life when he recognised the man. "Students it is my pleasure to introduce to you the founder and head of Horizon Labs himself, Max Modell!" the employee said as the students especially Peter began clapping.

"Thank you for that, I founded Horizon Labs to try and study untapped and undiscovered areas of science and I will be more than happy to show you some the areas we are studying." Max said as he led the class to the outside of a room with a window. Through the window were several scientists in protective full body suits surrounding several devices that looked like lasers.

"The machines we are working on are each using different types of energy we are experimenting with." Max explained as unknown to the students a spider was hanging from a web it was threading. Peter noticed this and then walked away from it as the spider jumped off and scurried from the floor when it landed. "Already dealt with one spider bite, thank you very much..." Peter muttered under his breath with a smirk.

The class followed Max as they went upstairs to a large exhibit that seemed to be the size of a mansion's foyer. Peter then felt something going off in his head like an extra sense. He then spotted a bathroom door near the entrance of the exhibit and then motioned his head to Flash who understood what he was trying to say. "Mr Octavius, you think I can go to the toilet for a second?" Peter asked his teacher.

"Go right ahead Mr Parker, I doubt you will miss much." Mr Octavius replied as Peter rushed to the male bathroom and smiled when he noticed a vent. He then opened up his backpack and inside was a certain red and blue costume.

Back in the main exhibit several masked men ran into the exhibit with guns and began shooting the security cameras and ordering all the students and staff to get on the crowd. "Oh no, Peter is still in the bathroom..." Missy said under her breath while Flash was actually smirking as he was looking at the floor.

Max noticed that entered the room glaring at him was a man in a purple shirt, brown hair and glasses. "Hello Modell. Remember me? Perhaps this will jog your memory." The man said as he tossed from his pocket several small cube shaped devices which then projected several holograms of various giant monsters which made the student scared.

"My Holo-Cubes, a tremendous invention that i would have finished sooner if you had not fired me and tried to call the police on me. I had to get help from the Maggia in order to get the funding that I need to finish them..." the man snarled. He heard the students muttering while still on the ground and saw that they were pointing to the wall. The man and the criminals saw where the students were pointing to the wall where there was someone seemingly sticking to the wall using his hands. He was wearing a red and blue full bodysuit with a web pattern, a spider logo on the front and he was wearing a full face mask with yellow lenses over the holes for the eyes.

"Seriously, you choose a field trip the date for your big invasion or heist or whatever you are planning." said the individual who they all recognised as Spider-Man the seemingly superpowered vigilante who had started appearing a month ago. He then began firing a web like substance from the homemade electronical devices on his wrists called the web shooters, he used the webs to travel to the middle of the room.

"So who wants to go first?" Spider-Man asked looking casual as the criminals began firing at him with their guns, Spider-Man began dodging the bullets using his enhanced reflexes caused by what he called his 'Spider-Sense'. The boss of the criminals looked in awe at Spider-Man and he ran to the window which he smashed and motioned for a getaway helicopter which he managed to jump into when it was close enough.

Spider-Man then used his web-shooters to began firing at the guns the criminals were holding until all of them were disarmed. Seeing that they were now without weapons they began charging at Spider-Man who was managing to dodge their attacks and used the enhanced strength he had to throw punches which knocked them out. The students and staff after seeing that the criminals were dealt with began cheering for Spider-Man.

"I bet Peter would have liked to see this." Missy said to herself seeing in person what some people considered to be the first superhero since the fabled World War II soldier Captain America.

"You alright Mr Modell, I think the boss of these guys got away. Did you know him?" Spider-Man asked Max as he went to where the Horizon Lab head was, he had spotted the boss talking to Max when he was coming out of the vent.

"His name is Quentin Beck and he used to work here in Horizon Labs." Max said a little bit solemnly "He was working on a creation of his which he had been designing for years, devices which could emit holograms that can be used for museums and tourist attractions. I had to order him to put a hold on the project when he went over his budget, he continued with funds he was stealing from the company and I had to order him fired. He had gone into hiding when the board and I tried to press charges for the money he had stolen."

"Well I will be ready for Beck if he shows up again with more of his goons." Spider-Man said as he used a web to sling to the vent he had used to enter the room so fast no one was able to see where he had gone.

A minute later Peter exited the bathroom and asked "wait what had happened?" Peter asked looking confused as he joined his fellow classmates and then he and Flash shared a wink at eachother as Mr Octavius was making sure all the students were now there.

*AOSM*

The police came to arrest the criminals and take statements from the students and staff, there were medics to make sure that no one was hurt and the students were sent home early once they got their stuff from the bus along with free passes to visit their exhibits to make up for their ruined field trip. The police were also putting out a warrant out for Quentin Beck so that when he is caught he will be facing charges for his hostage taking of the field trip class as well as the funds he had stolen from the company.

Peter and Flash were now in Peter's room inside his Aunt May's house and Peter was putting away the Spider-Man suit in a special drawer. "You were awesome out there Pete, are you sure you do not want to join me in the Basketball team?" Flash as Peter gave him a shake of his head.

"No thanks Flash, I don't want to put too much attention to myself. Secret identities are there for a reason." Peter told him as he sat down onto the chair of his desk. Peter then switched his computer on and searched for Quentin Beck. The results that popped up showed that Beck was also involved in some roles in theatre when he was not working at Horizon Labs, a review for his lead portrayal in Macbeth said that it was one of the most awful and over the top rope performances that the critic had ever seen.

"Wonder what Beck is doing right now?" Peter mused reading some more results in his internet search which also talked about some more things at Horizon Labs that beck worked at.

*AOSM*

In a secret hideout Quentin Beck while wearing a light green full bodysuit was looking at footage of Spider-Man, revenge on Max Modell could wait a little longer for he had his eye on another foe he could test his technology and expertise against. "So I got my first glimpse of the marvel that they call Spider-Man." Quentin said while putting on purple gloves and inserting a voice changing speaker into a large silver sphere shaped helmet. He then stood up and put on a purple high collared cloak and then he put on the helmet over his head.

He then took some of his Holo-Cubes form his desk and tossed them onto the floor which projected holograms of what looked like fireworks. "**Spider-Man you may have foiled my vengeance on Max Modell and Horizon Labs but you have also given inspiration to who will soon be your greatest challenge, you will soon be facing a foe that you cannot hope to match.**" Beck said his voice changed and amplified thanks to the device he built into his helmet "**Soon you will go toe to toe with me, the mighty master of illusions: Mysterio!**"

Beck then let out a big cackled which thanks to the device in his helmet was practically being echoed throughout the hideout, when he was done the self called 'Mysterio' began to work for what he would do on his next confrontation with Spider-Man.

**Yeah I decided to use a bait and switch to trick you into thinking this is the origin chapter! Just to tell you besides maybe a slight reference every once in a while or the team ups I have in mind, I don't think there will be much Avengers in this story as I want to mainly focus on Spidey's universe. Also since it is not noticeable I imagine the costume Spider-Man uses in this story to be the one from the first Amazing Spider-Man film. Yeah I will admit that a criminal being inspired by Spider-Man to dress up as a supervillain was partially inspired by something similar in the old Flash live action show (not the current one which was a spin off from Arrow) in regards to the origin of the Trickster.**


	2. Master of Illusions part 2

The next Saturday morning, Peter was in the living room of his Aunt May's house watching the television. "Thanks for that Aunt May." Peter said as Aunt May gave him a glass of lemonade as the news reporter Whitney Chang began speaking.

"_New York newspaper media icon John Jonah Jameson Jr, founder of the long running Daily Bugle newspaper has been sworn in as the new Mayor of New York City. The newspaper tycoon turned politician has stated he will give his first public address soon." Whitney Change said as the news program shown a photo of J. Jonah Jameson in the top left hand corner "in other news later we will have an exclusive interview with Sergei Kravinoff, star of the television show 'Kraven: the Ultimate Hunter'. Kraven as he prefers to call himself, states that he will reveal future plans for his show..."_

Peter looked confused as the television seemed to be going static, "Hmm, nothing seems to be wrong with the TV set..." Aunt May said as she was about to take a closer look when the screen changed. The screen now showed Quentin Beck in his costume in what seemed to be a dark room with mist behind him.

"_**Before I return you to your regularly scheduled program, I want to make sure the one I am after gets this message. I am Mysterio: Master of Illusions and I deliver this message to the one they call Spider-Man.**__" Beck said with of course his voice changed thanks to the device in his helmet "__**I have chosen you to be the first victim of the Master of Illusions, I plan to defeat you and show the whole of New York that they will all bow before the might of Mysterio!**__"_

_Beck then moved out of the way to show a giant map of Queens, New York where there was a red circle drawn around an abandoned warehouse. "__**Come and face me at this location Spider-Man, unless you are a coward. I will be waiting.**__" Beck said as a flash is seen and Beck had disappeared._

The screen returned back to the news program where Whitey was sitting there looking with a confused and scared look on her face, she then found her place in her notes and continued on as if nothing had just happened. "Oh dear..." Aunt May said as Peter was looking at the screen in surprise "first Spider-Man and now this man, who knows how dangerous those costumed people could be."

"I am going out Aunt May." Peter told his Aunt May after giving her a kiss on the cheek; he then went upstairs to quickly put his Spider-Man suit in his backpack so he could change when he found a suitable alley.

**AOS**

Beck in full costume was waiting patiently for Spider-Man to show, he had masked Maggia men on the top of the warehouse with him for back up and to prevent police officers from interfering and there were even more outside the entrance of the warehouse to stop any officers from getting in. He had his Holo-Cubes ready to test the skills of this Spider-Man and then he could focus on getting revenge on Max Modell.

"Hey boss, I see the Spider-Freak coming." one of the Maggia men said pointing to Peter in his Spider-Man costume who was using his webs to swing from building to building to the direction of the warehouse with the Maggia men pointing their guns at him as he came closer.

Underneath his helmet Beck smirked, looks like the Spider got his message. "**Stand down men.**" Beck ordered his men and they had then lowered their guns as Peter managed to jump onto the top of the warehouse "**Ah Spider-Man, looks like you have decided to come to the scene of your doom.**"

"So you are the Mysterio guy who hijacked the TV, what is with the fishbowl on your head?" Peter asked looking around and noticing that the Maggia guys were still ready to shoot if their boss gave them the order "and what is with the stupid voice, are you trying to sound overdramatic."

"**I AM NOT OVERDRAMATIC, YOU STUPID INSECT!**" Beck thundered angrily as Peter was chuckling about that spiders are not insects "**We will see who is laughing when you have faced your doom, get him boys!**"

Peter immediately began springing into action as he began dodging the gunfire of the Maggia men by ducking, he then began running at the men and punching them out. "I must say Mysterio." Peter said after punching out the last guy "your minions pretty much suck, were you really expecting them to take me out? Because I feel insulted that you think they would be enough to take me on, or were you planning on having me too distracted by your insanely ridiculous get up to fight back?"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! No Spider-Man, they were merely a warm up test to see if you were worthy of me using his powers against you!**" Beck cackled insanely making Peter wonder if he practiced using monologues in that silly voice "**Now that you passed that test, I feel I can show you what I am really capable of! Behold Spider-Man as you spend your last minutes against the true powers of Mysterio!**"

Then suddenly duplicates of Mysterio started appearing and Peter was then suddenly surrounded by a complete circle of Mysterios, "_What just happened?_" Peter thought as the Mysterios began charging at him ready to punch. Peter's Spider Sense went off but he did not know how to react before he got hit by a punch.

The Mysterios laughed as Peter got up, the punch thankfully having not that big an impact on him thanks to his powers. He only felt one punch he realised; this meant that only one of the Mysterios was actually there!

"**That is only a small fraction of the power of Mysterio; behold what else I can do!**" Beck shouted as the duplicates turned into troll monsters. Peter stepped back and accident stepped on something causing one of the trolls to disappear, he looked down and picked up what he recognised as destroyed Holo-Cube.

"_Mysterio doesn't have any powers at all! He is just using Holo-Cubes to broadcast holograms just like the ones Beck used when he and his men attacked Horizon Labs._" Peter thought in his head examining the small device while Mysterio was cackling "_So Mysterio is really..._"

Peter looked down and noticed the other Holo-Cubes and began collecting them and smashing them with his fist, "**What – no, stop what you are doing Spider-Man or else you will really be in for it!**" Beck panicked when he realised what was doing.

After Peter smashed the last Holo-Cube he turned and looked at Beck who he could tell was looking worried by the way his hands seemed to be shaking, "Let's see what other fancy powers you have." Peter said walking slowly up to Beck.

"**I-I am warning you...stay where you are or else I will summon...**" Beck said desperately and he then accidentally tripped on his cloak and fell over, his helmet fell off and allowing Peter to get a close look on his face. Just like what he suspected when he saw the Holo-Cubes; it was indeed the boss of the men who had attacked Horizon Labs while his class was on their field trip.

"So Mysterio is just Quentin Beck playing dress up, what do you say about your powers now?" Peter mocked as Beck glared hatefully at him. Then police helicopters started showing up and walking into the top of the warehouse were several armed police officers who had managed to arrest the Maggia men who were guarding the place.

"Down on your hands now." warned officer Jean DeWolff as Peter then decided to turn around and then began swinging away using his webs to swing away. The police officers then began arresting Beck and his men.

**AOS**

The next Monday at Midtown High during lunch break, Peter was in the front area of the school as students were talking about the recent confrontation between Spider-Man and Mysterio. Mayor Jameson had given a statement lambasting Spider-Man about his vigilantism and that rounding up criminals should be left to the police. "Hey Missy." Peter said walking up to Missy "the fight of the fishbowl head and that spider dude is all that people seem to be talking about."

"Yeah, I know what Mayor Jameson said about vigilantism but I think it is cool that there is someone like Spider-Man around." Missy said as she continued walking to get a head start to her next class "I hope to see you later Peter, maybe we can spend some time together or something if that's okay with you..."

"Looks like you have a fan Pete." Flash whispered in Peter's ear after he came over. Peter brushed him off and glared at him for a second before it turned into a smile. Peter and Flash then shared a laugh as they too started going to their next class.

**AOS**

In an office sitting at a desk was a large brown haired man in a black business suit, he then passed the Daily Bugle newspaper article to his assistant about Spider-Man's fight with Mysterio. "Good thing that is was only cannon fodder we gave to Beck for his stupid scheme, still despite him getting caught and beaten in that stupid get up we still have the technology he developed for us while we were funding his Holo-Cubes."

The man then had a more serious look on his face as he said "however, this Spider cannot be allowed to interfere with more of my empire, Beck may have only been a small player but it won't be good for my business if he starts going after more of my guys. At least fifty of our men got captured by the Spider sense he first appeared."

"Understood Mr O'Hirn sir." The assistant said with a bow "and what are your orders, how do you want him deal with?"

"I want you to spread the word around my Maggia; I want this Spider threat eliminated by any means." Alexander O'Hirn told his assistant firmly "captured or permanently done with, I don't care as long as he won't pose a future threat to the rest of my business. Spread the word to everyone in the business who isn't already busy with another important task, we must continue as normal while we are planning the downfall of this Spider."

"I will spread the word right away Mr O'Hirn." The assistant said with another bow as he then left the office. O'Hirn stood up from the seat of his desk and looked out the window and all the streets and businesses. Most of the people there worked for him, whether they knew it or not.

"I have spent decades building my way to the top of the food chain, from a simple thug to the big boss of the Maggia. I have worked too hard to get where I am for some freak in a costume to come and ruin it for me." He whispered to himself with a slight glare on his face "One way or another, the Spider-Man will not be a threat to my Maggie for much longer."

"Mr O'Hirn sir, your appointment with Mayor Jameson is in an hour." Said the voice of O'Hirn's secretary as she opened up the door, he nodded back to her as he sat down. No time to continue pondering about Spider-Man now, he had appearances to keep up with. Now he can switch from being Alexander O'Hirn, the big boss of the Maggia to Alexander O'Hirn, wealthy philanthropist and businessman. He had to make sure that he ran things in both New York's business world as well as its crime world.

Besides he had another important task to take care of, making sure that the mayor would not be able to suspect that this honest executive does in his spare time.


End file.
